


The Four Young Musketeers

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Christoph Kramer terjebak dengan tiga orang yang seolah memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan melihat kenyataan; bahwa dia memang menyukai seseorang.</p><p>pertanyaannya adalah (1) kenapa ia bisa terjebak dengan tiga orang itu dan (2) kenapa ia bisa menyukai seorang lainnya.</p><p>semua berawal dari Campo Bahia dan tentu saja, ia tidak amnesia seperti saat final Piala Dunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Young Musketeers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxxryscopter966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/gifts).



> berawal dari DMs dengan kxxryscopter966 yang membahas tentang durmann sedangkan saya juga suka durmler. lalu ketemu foto skuad Ger NT di World Cup lagi training dan mendapati keempat orang itu looking at each other. oke, maafkan kegilaan saya yang delu ini.
> 
> dan demiapapun saya ngga berniat bikin macem begini.. maksudnya sih mau dibikin 5+1 gitu tapi saya malah kebablasan Neukramer. entahlah, agak ngga rela kalo Chrikra menjomblo..
> 
> oh iya, ini garing banget. saya aja pas ngedit langsung memasang ekspresi: "wtf is this" tapi ini seratus persen keluar dari comfort zone, i mean like no more romantic scene, or some hurt/comfort... maklum kalau agak kacau hohoho

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali. Dua kali. Tidak—tiga kali, atau lebih. Banyak orang yang seringkali mempertanyakan kesanku selama berlatih bersama rekan-rekan tim nasional. Aku hanya menjawab dengan tawa yang kemudian disusul dengan kalimat yang terkesan _polite_ —memang benar adanya. Lagipula kenyataannya seperti itu. Mereka menyenangkan—dua bulan terhebat dalam hidupku bersama mereka. Di Brazil. Saat _World Cup_. Apalagi dengan hadiah yang luar biasa— _Weltmeister_.

Sudah satu tahun lebih sejak saat itu dan aku masih berkomunikasi dengan mereka. seperti saat ini, salah satu dari mereka memaksaku untuk menyalakan laptop dan membuat _video conversation_ bersama dua orang lainnya. Satu persatu dari mereka muncul dalam kotak dialog dan menyapaku.

Sempat hening beberapa saat sebelum sayup-sayup suara mereka terdengar kembali. Aku melambaikan tanganku begitu salah satu dari mereka muncul dalam sebuah kotak dialog—dan orang itu terkekeh pelan dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum menyapa kami.

Mereka, ketiga orang itu, adalah Julian Draxler, Erik Durm dan Matthias Ginter.

“Hai!”

“Kau terlambat.”

“Kau selalu terlambat.”

“Aku tak terkejut.” Ujarku sembari menatap Jules dan Matze, yang sama-sama tertawa dan salah satu dari mereka mengangkat dua jempolnya padaku.

“Diam kalian,” desis Erik sebal, ia mengambil sesuatu di dekatnya sebelum kembali muncul di kotak dialog. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kue, “oh astaga, kenapa aku harus berteman dengan kalian..”

“Karena kau tak bisa menolak aura ketampananku –“

“Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Jules?”

Raut wajah Matze dan Erik seketika berubah begitu aku mengatakannya. Antara geli sekaligus jijik.

“Kuyakin Benni tidak mengajarkanmu seperti itu.”

“Kenapa juga Benni mau memiliki mantan rekan satu tim sepertimu.”

Julian Draxler hanya mengerang keras yang disambut dengan tawa kami bertiga, “Kumohon jangan membahas tentang Benni, aku masih merasa tak enak padanya.”

“Tentu saja.” Cetus Matze.

“Obsesimu pada Lord Bendtner membuatmu rela mengkhianatinya.” Lanjut Erik seraya tertawa.

“Sudah kuduga kau adalah fans berat Bendtner.” Aku menahan senyum.

“Oh— _shush_ — _you guys are annoying_.”

“ _But you love me anyway_.”

Deretan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Erik sontak membuatku dan Matze terkejut. Alisku naik sebelah tanda heran. Sedang Matze yang sedang meneguk minumannya langsung menyemburkan air tersebut—syukurlah tidak mengenai laptopnya.

“ _Wait –i thought you love me,_ Erik!”

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan lemah. Tanganku memijit pelipis kananku. Bukan itu maksudku, Matze—Julian hanya terkekeh melihatku.

“Sepertinya hanya aku yang normal di sini..”

“ _No, you don’t,_ Chrikra.”

Selalu seperti itu. mereka bertiga menatapku tajam—kecuali Matze, tatapan mata biasa itu memang sedikit menakutkan bagiku. Dan Erik, pemuda yang sejak awal kami bertemu kuanggap sebagai bocah inosen meski sesungguhnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Lalu Jules, yang memilih untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti tapi aku yakin ia menahan tawa. Tertawa karena ketidakpercayaan atas pengakuan mutlak yang kuucapkan sejak setahun lalu.

“Katakan saja, Chrikra, kami tahu kau menyembunyikannya.”

“Lagipula semua orang juga sudah tahu.”

“Atau mungkin hanya kau yang belum menyadarinya.”

Kemudian tawa mereka bertiga menggema dari _speaker_ laptopku. Alisku menukik tajam, “Aku tidak mengerti..”

“Ini sudah satu tahun berlalu, astaga!” Julian menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

“Apa kau memang sepolos ini?”

“Hey, Erik, seharusnya kau lebih polos dari dia.”

“Ssh, Matze, aku tahu kalau wajahku memberikan _image_ inosen.”

“Aku menyalahkan Julian Draxler atas perubahan sikap Erik Durm.” Raut wajah Matze berubah sekali lagi.

“ _Why me?_ ”

“Chrikra, abaikan dua orang ini.”

“Ah, kau lucu jika sedang marah, Erik.”

“Bukan hanya Julian dan aku, Hoffi pun pasti suka melihatmu seperti ini.”

Terkadang aku mempertanyakan mengapa aku bisa terjebak bersama mereka—maksudku, dalam konteks seperti ini. aku memang tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi aku yakin mereka akan menyeretku juga. Jika aku kembali menerawang awal pertemuan kami, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka, ketiga orang ini, akan sangat terbuka seperti sekarang.

Dan wajah Erik yang memerah padam seraya terkekeh pelan—mungkin salah tingkah—membuatku teringat akan sesuatu.

.

_“Oh hai!”_

_Sapaan itu membuatku terkesiap barang sedetik sebelum sosok itu mendekat. Aku mengulum senyum dan mengangguk, ”Manuel Neuer.”_

_“Hmm,” dia pun mengangguk sekali sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya, “kau sendirian? Kemana tiga orang lainnya?”_

_Aku terdiam memikirkan dua hal. (1) Mengapa seorang Manuel Neuer tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dan berbicara denganku dan (2) Lalu kenapa jika aku sendirian? Maksudku itu tidak aneh, bukan? Lagipula aku memang sedang berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat Campo Bahia. Dan orang lain tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sendirian adalah opsi terbaik._

_“Siapa?”_

_Oh –tiga orang lainnya. Aku tak mengerti._

_Kemudian gelak tawa Manu membuatku mendongak padanya, “Siapa lagi!” ujarnya setengah tertawa. Dan keadua alisku naik tanpa diminta, membuatnya tertawa lebih keras sebelum menarik nafas untuk menjawab keherananku._

_“Tiga orang itu. Benni_ ’s lil bro, _Mats_ ’s lil bro and his boyfriend.”

_Oh mereka._

_“Entahlah,” ujarku seraya mengangkat kedua bahu, “sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, mungkin.”_

_Manu tertawa sekali lagi sehingga menarik perhatian Thomas yang memicingkan matanya tanda curiga. Aku tak mengada-ngada. Kenyataannya mereka bertiga memiliki sesuatu yang sesungguhnya membuatku sangat ingin untuk menghindarinya. Apa itu? entahlah. Tapi ketika beberapa hari setelah kami bertemu dan berkenalan, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti begitu mendapati Matze menggenggam tangan Erik dan Jules membelai lembut rambut pemuda inosen itu—di saat yang bersamaan._

_Reaksiku? Boleh saja dikatakan aku terdiam dan berusaha untuk tidak mengamati mereka. tapi aliran darah di tubuhku serasa tidak mematuhi perintah otak. Singkat saja, wajahku memerah padam. Dan Jules adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya._

_Apa yang dia lakukan?_

_Memberikan senyum terpolosnya—dan sungguh, itu mengerikan._

_Dan begitu Matze dan Erik menyadari keberadaanku, aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Gelak tawa mereka menggema di telingaku._

_“_ Four young musketeers. _”_

_Aku menoleh pada kiper senior, “Apa?”_

_“Kami semua memberi julukan pada kalian seperti itu,” jelasnya. Kurasakan tangannya berada di punggungku, secara tak langsung memaksaku untuk berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Aku melihat tangan satunya melambai pada Thomas—mencegahnya untuk mengikuti kami, yang disambut dengan kalimat ‘semoga berhasil!’. Satu batalyon pemain di belakang Thomas tertawa begitu mendengarnya, terlebih Bastian dan Lukas._

_Dahi Manu berkerut. Ia mendesis ‘Tom, kau menyebalkan’ kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan aku langsung tahu bahwa ia sudah sering mengalaminya. Aku pun terkekeh._

_“Christoph.” Entah apa yang membuatku merasa aneh begitu mendengar namaku keluar dari mulutnya._

_“Ya?”_

_“Abaikan Thomas.”_

_Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil._

_“Dan tentang_ four young musketeers _, aku serius. Tidak seperti Shkodran yang membaur dengan kami semua, kalian berempat berbeda. Kalian memang tidak separah aku dan Thomas yang akan menjahili siapapun yang ada di dekat kami. Apalagi separah Bastian dan Lukas—kedua orang yang terjebak di ruang nostalgia dan kisah cinta berlabel persahabatan mereka—tidak, kalian lebih dari itu. terbentuk secara alami. Benni memang tahu jika Julian dekat dengan Erik dan Erik tentu dekat dengan Matze. Dan kau, Christoph, masuk ke lingkar pertemanan mereka. itu menarik.”_

_“Kenapa?” Aku tahu tentang Jules dan Erik—terlebih selama beberapa hari di Campo Bahia ini. aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Matze, dan menurutku dia orang yang baik. tapi jika Manu mempertanyakanku tentang hal itu, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa masuk ke lingkar pertemanan mereka._

_Satu hal yang aku tahu, aku merasa nyaman berbicara bersama mereka. seaneh apapun pembicaraan itu._

_“Ada beberapa alasan. Aku tahu Julian tidak sepolos yang mereka kira—Benni sempat menendangku saat aku mengatakannya—dan Erik pun juga sama halnya, syukurlah Mats hanya tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana dengan Matze? Mats hanya mengatakan kalau anak itu selalu bersama Erik. Selalu. Erik adalah magnet bagi dua orang; Matze dan... um–aku lupa namanya–Joseph? Jorge? Johnny?”_

_“Jonas?”_

_“Ya, Jonas. Aku lupa itu. kau kenal?”_

_Aku menggeleng lemah, “Erik menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.”_

_Manu mengangguk dan kami terdiam sesaat. Aku menghela nafas begitu menyadari bahwa kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari camp—tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula Manu menuntunku untuk berjalan di bibir pantai, tentu aku takkan menolak._

_“Kami tak tahu apapun tentang kau.”_

_Lirihan kalimat itu membuatku menengadah dan menghadapnya, “Maksudnya -?”_

_“Yah, kau bisa lihat. Benni menganggap Julian seperti anaknya sendiri. Matze dan Erik merupakan junior dari seorang Mats Hummels. Shkodran datang menghampiri kami dan tiba-tiba saja akan berdansa dengan Thomas begitu musik dinyalakan. Bagaimana denganmu?”_

_“A –Aku –“ aku menutup mulutku. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kutebak dari perkataannya._

_“Kau datang dan memilih untuk bersama mereka, sehingga kami tidak bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, Christoph Kramer.”_

_“Kami atau kau, Neuer?”_

_Kami berdua tersentak dan mendapati seseorang muncul dari semak-semak. Bukan aku yang bicara tadi—tentu aku tak segila itu—tapi sosok itu, yang kemudian kukenal dengan nama André Schürrle._

_“Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?”_

_“Bersembunyi dari Mario. Marco menelponku untuk menyembunyikan_ pretzel _darinya dan entah mengapa aku menuruti perintah orang itu.”_

 _Kami berdua melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah menyadari hal tersebut Andr_ _é_ _berdehem pelan, “Lanjutkan saja_ romantic conversation _kalian, aku akan berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.”_

 _Baru saja aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, aku mendengar suara yang bersumber dari belakang kami, “André! Kembalikan_ pretzel _-ku!”_

_“Oh –sial!”_

_Sekali lagi, aku berusaha untuk menahan tawa begitu melihat André dikejar oleh seorang Mario Götze. Dan begitu aku menoleh kembali pada Manu, dia pun melihatku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan, “Jangan dengarkan dia, oke?”_

_“Baiklah.” Kenyataannya, aku masih yakin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan._

.

“Ah, tenggelam pada imajinasi.”

“Melamunkan tuan kiper yang tampan. Hahaha!”

“Padahal tenggorokanku sakit jika berbicara tanpa henti, dia malah sibuk melamunkan orang itu. aku akan mengambil air minum.”

“GC ya, Matze!”

“GC? Apa itu?”

“Gerak cepat. Kau norak, Jule.”

“Hey!”

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Kulihat dari layar bahwa Matze tak lagi berada di depan laptopnya. Erik dan Jules saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Jujur saja, aku heran dengan tingkah kedua orang ini.

“Bumi kepada Chrikra, bumi kepada Chrikra.”

“Manuel Neuer menginvansi pikirannya! Laporkan ke pihak berwajib!”

“Kalian berdua gila.” Ujarku begitu kembali pada kenyataan. Kulihat Matze kembali menatap layar dan menggenggam gelasnya seraya tertawa, “Aku setuju denganmu, Christoph.”

Nama itu membuatku terkesiap.

“Ginter!”

“Apa? Aku hanya menyebut namanya!”

“Manu juga memanggilnya seperti itu..”

“Oh...”

Aku terdiam menatap ketiga orang ini secara bergantian. Mereka tahu? Oh –ayolah, sejak saat itu Thomas seringkali menggodaku dengan menjadi _love connection_ untuk kami berdua. Aku tak mengerti. Tapi Thomas mengakui bahwa keberadaanku mengubah Manu, _his soul brother_. Perubahan menjadi lebih dewasa. Tentu saja, mengingat hal itu membuat suara Manu seolah bergema di telingaku, memanggilku dengan nama itu.

Tunggu –kenapa mereka bertiga mempermasalahkannya?

“Melihat Chrikra tersenyum menahan amarah membuatku ketakutan.”

“Sial.”

“Tidak lagi, Chris –Chrikra.”

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk memarahi mereka. aku mengangkat tanganku pada mereka, meminta mereka untuk diam barang sesaat dan menoleh pada pintu. Siapa?

Terdengar suara tawa dari ketiga orang itu sebelum aku kembali menatap mereka, “Tunggu sebentar, ada yang datang.”

“OH!” Erik tersenyum cerah.

“Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya.” Ujar Matze tenang.

Sedang Jules hanya bersiul seolah meledekku. Aku hanya mengernyit heran melihat respon mereka, memangnya mereka tahu siapa yang datang?

“Kalian membicarakanku?”

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok tegap yang kini tengah melepas _scarf_ -nya.

Manuel Neuer.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

“Hai, Christoph,” sapanya halus membuat kedua pipiku terasa panas, “member favorit-ku dari _four young musketeers_.”

“Apa itu?”

“Nama yang bagus.”

“Kau berutang cerita pada kami, Chrikra.”

Aku tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan menutup layar laptopku kemudian berbalik menghadapnya, “Kau –apa yang kau lakukan, Manu?“

“Jangan abaikan ketiga orang itu, Christoph.”

“Aku tidak akan menurutimu kali ini,” jawabku seraya memutar kedua bola mataku malas, “kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka berkelakar.”

Dia tertawa, “Mereka benar-benar merubahmu.”

Aku mengatupkan mulutku kembali. Kalimat tadi memang sangat-bukan-diriku dan aku cukup terkejut begitu aku menyadarinya. Aku baru saja akan berdiri dari sofa nyamanku sebelum Manu mendudukkan diri di sisiku dan berkata dengan lembut, “Tenang saja, aku menyukai hal itu.”

Jika keberadaan _four young musketeers_ memang merubahku, maka aku percaya pada ucapan Thomas Müller yang menyatakan bahwa seorang Manuel Neuer pun benar berubah karena diriku.

Lagipula, menjadi salah satu member _four young musketeers_ tidaklah terlalu buruk. Julukan yang cukup bagus dengan dua benefit; tiga teman dan satu orang lainnya yang mengajakku bicara. Dan momen selama di Brazil tentu masih menjadi yang paling luar biasa.


End file.
